fanonpotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Reid
Sophia Liberty Reid (b. 21 September 1960 - 28 October 1979) is a jewish muggleborn student who believed in fighting for what's right and just in the name of equality. She was a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1972 to 1979. Applauded as a talented witch with a bright future in any field she so chooses because of her adaptability and persevering nature. She was the Dueling club champion from 1976-1978, as well as its captain from 1977-1979. Biography Early Life (1961 - 1972) Sophia was born to a jewish woman who worked as a nurse in a hospital in South London. Her mother gave birth to her alone because the man who helped make her left her mother when he found out she was pregnant. Thankfully, before people could find out about her status as a single mother, her mother took her aside and saved her from being forced to put Sophia in the adoption process. Esther Reid, a holocaust refugee, helped her lie by making her wear a ring and telling her that she ought to just say that she was married so that the people won't click their tongues at her and shame her. That was how Miriam Reid, Sophia's mother, managed to avoid being carted off to a house of shame where she and other single mothers would give birth to their children before being forced to leave their babies to the adoption process. Sophia grew up with her hardworking mother and flighty aunt coming in and out of her life. Her grandmother, who owns a tea house in South London in Bankside, remarried an English businessman back in 1940s who already had a daughter who later died at a young age. Her mother's best friends, a lovely gay couple, Robert Hughes and George Harris, became her adopted uncles who were also her 'father figues'. Growing up with quite a liberal view in the world, she was openminded thanks to her her upbringing as a child with a single mother, gay uncles, jewish grandmother, protestant grandfather, and an interracial aunt and uncle. She's a hardworking and loyal little girl who realized at a young age that something was wrong with the world and she decided that she would not stand for the world who shamed her family. She wanted to change the world. Hogwarts Years (1972-1979) When Professor McGonagall arrived on her doorstep to introduce her to the world of magic, her entire family raged against the woman. Especially when the woman called their little girl a witch. Sophia had been called names, similar to how their family had been sneered down by many. She made odd things happen when she gets emotional. She was a jewish girl in a predominantly catholic neighborhood. Her family were activists and so was she. She was an oddity even without magic. Her family was torn between agreeing to send Sophia to Hogwarts or having her continue her muggle education. Even at age 11, Sophia was sure of her plans for the future. She wanted to study in Cambridge like her grandfather and become a doctor like her mother. But her curiosity and her thirst for knowing another culture connected to her fought its way to the surface. Category:Females Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Dueling Club Category:Dueling Club Member